shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Belphegor
Belphegor was the leader of the Demon Council as well as its oldest member. After the death of Wilbert, and Sapphire's self exile, He could be considered to be the most powerful demon. He serves as the main antagonist of the demon realm arc. Appearance Belphegor is a elderly demon with white hair, yellow eyes, a pair of long elf like ears, a brownish head crest and a set of curved horns sticking out of the side of his head. He wears numerous gold piercings in his ears, eye brows and chin and can normally be seen wearing a skull like mask and the maroon robe of the Demon Council. Notably, Belphegor has four arms, and two rather large penis's. Personality Belphegor frequently displays Sociopathic and psychopathic tendencies. He will go to any end to achieve and maintain power, including the sacrifice of his supposed allies the original demon council to create the monster known as Chaos, the whole sale slaughter of thousands of demons under his care, and makes frequent and indiscriminate use of blackmail to keep those in power under his thumb. Additionally, he has a extremely lustful and sadistic disposition, having taken control of Zolgear's 'Playground' after his death where numerous female demons have been bonded with the Master Servant contract against their will and used that to break their minds while raping them at the pleasure of the Demon Council. Belphegor's ultimate goal is nothing short of the complete and total destruction of the divine realm and those who dwell within it as revenge for the original progenitors of demon kind, among whom Belphegor can likely count himself, from their realm known in the first place. Abilities and Powers In his prime Belphegor was considered to be one of the most powerful demons alive, having created a so called 'Demon God' Chaos who was capable of laying waste to the entire realm. In the modern era however Belphegor has long since passed his prime. (Though it should be noted he has plenty of 'energy' left for his 'hobby' of raping women and destroying their minds.) That said, he was still considered to be monstrously powerful, to the point that not even Leohart or Liala, two demon lord class figures, would consider taking him on by themselves. But instead of brute power Belphegor relies on his considerable intellect and influence to achieve his own ends in the modern era. His actions are frequently shown to be calculated in the most methodical manner, manipulating every detail of the exhibition match between the moderate and current demon lord factions from how many number of matches there should be to who would fight who to ensure that the seventh tie breaking match would occur, and then using the audience and fighters as sacrifices to place Chaos back under his control eliminating his rivals and granting himself a powerful weapon in the process. History Belphegor is one of the oldest demons alive, quite possibly even one of the original exiles from the Godly realm. A part of the original demon Council, Known as the Council of the Seven Sins, Belphegor sacrificed the other six members of the council in the creation of a powerful weapon, a 'Demon God' known as Chaos. Belphegor ruled for many centuries unopposed with Chaos's power at his side. However as he grew older his control over the monster started to wane, and with the help of the current members of the Demon Council sealed the beast away. The Demon Council would implement a new ruling policy where they would implement a puppet ruler in the form of a demon lord, while they would stay in a advisory position, using their vast influence and combined power to keep the Demon lord under their thumb. It is known that the Demon Council was responsible for the death's of the adoptive parents of the current Demon Lord Leohart, attempting to kidnap their biological daughter Liala toe make her into a new toy for their depraved 'playground.' In fact it is the existence of Liala that allows the Demon Council to blackmail Leohart into submission, even as he works against them. Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased